


Done Dirt Cheap

by exbex



Series: Dirty Deeds [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Dubious Consent, M/M, patater week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: When Kent had told Snowy and Tater (who, in spite of those nicknames, were the two best conmen in the business) that he’d do anything short of killing people to stay in their good graces and run jobs with them, he’d meant it.





	

When Kent had told Snowy and Tater (who, in spite of those nicknames, were the two best conmen in the business) that he’d do anything short of killing people to stay in their good graces and run jobs with them, he’d meant it.

He just hadn’t imagined that it would involve laying spread out and naked so that Tater could insert a number of toys into his ass.

“Deal is deal. You say anything,” Tater had reminded him earlier. Now he’s looking at Kent with a smirk, one that says ‘I can do whatever the hell I want to you and nothing can stop me’ and it would be infuriating, if it weren’t simultaneously unnerving and, considering that Tater would definitely be his type, at least in another life (and honestly, really, this one as well), titillating.

Sweat is beading on Kent’s forehead, and not just because it’s July and the motel’s air-conditioning is working overtime to deal with the Nevada desert heat. Kent wonders if it’s been hours, but figures that since the toys have gotten progressively larger (and really, what kind of conman carries around that many sex toys?), he should probably be grateful.

Then he thinks about what Tater must be prepping him for and he whimpers a little.  
“Is okay Little Rat,” Tater murmurs, “I take good care of my toys.” 

(Kent isn’t sure if he should be relieved or not that Tater apparently includes him in his collection of toys).

He watches Tater undress, either because he has a habit of going against his better judgment, or because Tater is, honestly, totally his type, and he can’t suppress another whimper at the sight of Tater’s cock, thick and erect. 

This, of course, only makes Tater smirk wider, but he holds up a condom wordlessly, as if Kent’s greatest worry is that he won’t practice safe sex.

“No,” Tater is a pretty laid-back guy, for the most part, but when he uses that tone of voice Kent knows that ignoring a directive is not an option. He pulls the arm that he had slung across his eyes away, and Tater’s look is triumphant. “Watch as you take my dick, Little Rat.”

Kent is jolted, both by the words themselves and the fact that they’ve definitely made his cock twitch. He has little time to ponder it, even as it seems that time stops, because soon enough he’s watching Tater’s cock breach him inch by inch. And there’s maybe half a second between Kent realizing that he feels like a piece of meat and Kent realizing that he doesn’t mind it, at all. 

‘Lean into it,’ he thinks, and lets out something between a whimper and a moan as he reaches to take his cock in hand, only to have Tater stop him with a look that is one-half amused and one-half annoyed, probably because it means having to release his grip on Kent’s hips. “Be good,” he says, “and I suck your cock after. Maybe even let you come on my face.”

Kent’s eyes must be as wide as saucers, because Tater’s triumphant smirk reads ‘I’m keeping you’.


End file.
